


Cuddles

by mysticalsun



Series: Minchan Drabbles [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Lots of cuddles, M/M, how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 07:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16949232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticalsun/pseuds/mysticalsun





	Cuddles

Minho is feeling more cuddly than usual and he knows just the right person to go to. He looks for Chan and he finds him sitting on the couch scrolling through his phone. Minho goes up to him and just grabs his hand and starts pulling him to Chan's room. "W-what are you doing?" Chan stutters. He was taken by surprise with Minho's boldness. "I want cuddles," Minho answers bluntly and Chan just hums a response.

Once they reach Chan's room, Chan plops down on his bed pulling Minho down with him. Minho automatically curls up into Chan's side. Chan coos at how cute Minho looks and runs his fingers through Minho's hair lulling the other to sleep. Chan takes this as an opportunity to look at Minho. To him Minho is the most beautiful person he has seen. From head to toe, flaws and all, Minho is perfect. Chan thinks about how happy he is to have Minho in his life. Sleep slowly starts to take over him as he thinks about the beautiful boy in his arms.


End file.
